1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a metal frame construction for homes or other buildings of the type having gabled or hip roofs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Frames for buildings or residences have been constructed using steel or other metalized structural members. In the past, steel structural members for framing were most commonly used in the construction of commercial buildings, and the use of metalized construction in residential construction was minimal.
While other reasons may have existed for not using metal structural members in homes, one primary reason was that existing steel structural members or systems were not readily adaptable for use with typical residential architectural plans. For example, it is very common for residential plans to include gabled or hip roofs having one or more secondary gables or hips extending at right angles to the primary structures. Conventional framing arrangements for preengineered steel buildings which are generally rectangular in shape where not suitable for the numerous variations in floor plans and architectural styles required for residential structures. The modular system of the present invention incorporates desired clear span, non-load bearing wall features of steel frame construction while maintaining the gabled or hip roof architectural features of wood frame construction. The system permits the use of light gauge, non-load bearing metal studs for exterior and interior walls.